


The Right Incentive For Winning

by tshreyu



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: Andy gets the right incentive to win.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> posting stories I wrote in 2008-2009. My English has improved a lot now.

It was eighth day of US Open and Andy Roddick was pacing in the Players Lounge waiting for his match to start. No, don’t get it wrong, he loved to play under the lights, but he preferred his night matches to not become early-morning matches. His match had already delayed by almost two-hours, for God’s sake!

What was taking Federer so long, anyway? It was not like he was going to loose…ohhh no! Somehow, Andy just knew it!

Andy kept fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot even when he stopped, restlessness clear in his features. He was relieved that all his friends had called it an early day, especially Mardy who had the big match against Nadal tomorrow.

The worst part was that Andy was dying to go and watch Roger in action, live! He got so agitated when he felt these emotions again.

He had thought he had put them behind him, thought he had gotten over Roger. It was not long when he used to lust after the, now, former No 1, but he also knew he was not going to get anywhere.

Roger was the ‘good guy’ in relationship with a sweet woman, who supported him in all ways. He never ever cursed or showed his frustration on or off the court. He got all embarrassed when he is asked a personal question. Genuinely respected all players, who could do nothing more than like him back, even when he beat them every single time. All in all, Roger Federer was untouchable! 

Andy hoped they wouldn’t cross paths today. He didn’t want to see Roger’s triumphant face. He didnt want to be all polite and nice, for once. Hell, he didn’t want to see this person at all!

He had pushed his feelings for Roger away, and it was the most difficult thing he had done in life. He had moved on and didn’t want anything to ruin it.

Nova! Yeah, he truly liked this kid, who was not a kid at all in any aspect! He had congratulated Djokovic earlier today for winning a five-set thriller against Robredo with a kiss. He had also promised a secret celebration….Right, chances for that were looking slim, thanks to Federer.Just then he heard the crowd’s loud applaud, followed by an announcement. It was exactly like he had predicted. Roger Federer had won, again!

Andy bent down to check his bag, putting it together, when he felt someone come up behind him. He stood up to find Roger looking at him intently. Andy swallowed hard, a knot forming in his stomach.

“Hi,..um..nice win!...Congrats.”

“Yeah, thanks, that was….uuuffff.”, Roger let out a sigh of relief.

Andy hadn’t noticed until now that Roger had slowly kept moving closer and…closer. There was a small smile playing on his face, a glint of ….something..in his eyes.

Andy’s heart had started beating faster, he was trying to remember to breath…he had never seen Roger like this. He took a shaky step back, but Roger didn’t stop.

“I…uhh…my match..”, Andy attempted, but he found himself backed into the wall, with Roger so close, he could feel his breath.

Roger bent down slowly, daring Andy to stop him. The kiss was soft, gentle…sweet, lasting less than 30 seconds.

When they pulled apart, Roger didn’t move away. Instead, he whispered, his voice husky, laden with desire, “Play well Andy, I want to meet you in Semis.”

Roger started walking back to the showers, turned around for just a moment to throw a winning smile in Andy’s way. Andy stood stunned on the spot, not believing what had just happened.

Only when he heard his name being announced that Andy came back to his senses. A goofy smile was playing on his face. He kept thinking all the while, ‘Yeah, Semis, here I come!’

Then, Andy went on to beat Gonzales in straight sets!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Roger woke up to the sweet smell of steaming coffee, and saw Mirka with a breakfast tray. She smiled, “Good Morning, Rogi.”

He could do nothing more than smile back. She handed him the mug and sat down beside him.

“I didn’t even get to congratulate you properly, yesterday. You just rushed in and fell asleep as soon as you hit the bed.”

She sounded hurt. “Im sorry, I was just so….”

“I know. Its okay. You played a fantastic match, Champ. You were bound to be tired, I understand.”

How could Roger tell her what had happened? How could he tell her why he didn’t want to see her last night? She would probably be holding a shot-gun instead of breakfast tray…if she knew.

“Thankyou.”

“I let you sleep a little late, today. You have practice in an hour.”

Roger nodded slowly and she got up, “I have to take care of some things. Ill see you later.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead as she left.

Roger was relieved to see her go. So much was going on in his mind and he didn’t want Mirka to notice. She had been so good to him, always there by his side. He didn’t want to hurt her, hopefully he wouldn’t.

Images from last night were coming back to him. Andy bent down, teasing him with a clear view of his tight ass. His confused face when he spotted Roger. How Andy started to back away, babbling something he was unable to make out.

Andy’s, slightly parted, soft pink lips, and the kiss…Oh God! Andy tasted like honey, so smooth and sweet. Roger could still smell him, amazing…

Roger gulped down the hot liquid, let it burn down his throat and poured himself another cup.

If just one kiss was having this effect on him, he was really doomed. Roger was scared to even think what might happen if he was left alone with this amazing American.

He had been so stupid to let that happen….Agreed, he was extremely tired, yet he shouldn’t have lost control like that. This was so wrong. He had been so stupid.

But how could he have resisted? Andy was right there, looking so gorgeous, all nervous and so adorable, cute. Roger just couldn’t help himself. Afterall, he had been having feelings for Andy for quite a while now. 

Roger muttered to under his breath, angry, “ ‘I want to meet you in Semis.’ What the hell was that all about? What am I going to do if I do meet him in Semis? What was I thinking? And what if I met Novak? Hes…hes...”

Roger couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t even say it…He panicked as sudden rush of rage and jealousy ran through him. In that moment, he wanted to hit Novak right on the head with 150mph serves. 

He warned himself to be more careful. He couldn’t let his feelings show in public. He flung the mug and it shattered to pieces as he remembered the opening ceremony. Could he have been any more obvious? Going straight to Andy and hugging him like that? 

Roger took a deep breath, and looked at the clock. He needed to go practice and if he was not on time Mirka would come barging in; he certainly didn’t want that. He had not touched his breakfast, but he didn’t feel like eating. He headed for the shower, hoping hot steam would help him relax. 

Besides, maybe he’ll feel better by taking out some frustration on the damn balls!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mardy is concerned for his friend.

“Don’t do this to yourself all over again, Andy” Mardy’s voice over the line was full of concern. Andy was in his room watching Novak play Federer in Semis, when Mardy had called him to see how he was doing.

Morning after the kiss, Andy didn’t answer any calls or even meet Novak. He sulked in his room hiding from everyone. Finally late in the afternoon, Mardy had barged in and demanded an explanation. He had known, the moment he saw Andy, that this was not about the loss. So, of course, Andy had blurted out everything.

“I know Mard, but I cannot stop thinking about it. I have wanted that for so long and now when I finally move on…Federer just messes up everything. First my Wimbledon finals and others, and now this…”

Images of that night kept flashing in his mind. Roger walking towards him with unmatched elegance, small smile playing on his face, a hint of smirk, eyes shining, daring him. Andy had never seen him so commanding like that, off court.

Roger’s face was flushed from the match, glow of victory teasing Andy to just reach out and touch. He had not taken a shower but still he smelled so great, tasted so sweet, perfect. He was not wearing his bandana, and his hair felt silky and soft between Andy’s fingers.

It was so much more amazing than Andy had ever imagined.

“You don’t even know what he wants Andy. What if he comes up and says it was a mistake or just acts like it never happened? What then? Huh?”

“I don’t know, Mard, I don’t know anything.”

There was a pause and a deep sigh on the other end, “Are you watching the match?”

“Of course, I am.”

“Who are you cheering for?”

Andy was taken aback by this question, he didn’t expect it. “What do you think?”, he said, as if the answer was obvious.

There was a long pause, “Seriously, Andy, at this point, I have no idea.”

“Nova, Okay. I'm backing Nova, of course.”

“You sound like you are convincing yourself.”

Andy really didn’t want this. What did Mardy expect? Huh? How could he choose between his boyfriend and the man he loves? You cant do that to a man. Its just unfair, not fair atall.

“It should have been me there, Mard. It should have been me!”, pointing at the screen as if Mardy could see him.

“I know..”

“No you don’t! It was not just any loss, it was this match. I should have been there…I need to know..what ..I just need to..”

“Why? Cause he wanted you there? Are you crazy, Andy? Are you even listening to what you are saying? “

Both were getting angry, tension filling the air. Long silence stretched between them as both forced themselves to calm down.

“You are right,” both said at the same time. The two friends started giggling and broke into laughter. Andy, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

“ ‘orry, Mard, I know you are just trying to help.”

“No, I should have understood, Andy. This is something you have always wanted. But Im just worried, I don’t want you to get hurt. You have been happy with Nova, its just…I don’t want to see you brooding, again.”

“I know, thanks Mard. I wont push it, Okay? If he comes up to me, we’ll…talk it out first. Sounds good?”

“Hmm, Okay. Just be careful. And, whatever happens, I'm here.”

“I know, you are the greatest friend, ever.”

“Yeah, yeah..”

Andy hung up. He saw that Roger was winning. He felt a delightful shudder run through him. A was almost on the edge of the chair. He screaming ‘Come on’ on the inside. Part of him panicked as he realized, he was cheering for Roger. How could he? Why?

Andy was so confused. He didn’t know what he wanted, he didn’t know what he expected. He hoped Roger would come up to him. He prayed Roger never comes up to him. He hated that he grinned like a fool every time he saw Roger. He hated that he was head over heels for this guy.

The match was over. Roger had won. Nova will be back in an hour. He needed to be there for his boyfriend. He thought he should call him, just to let him know. He picked up his cell and dialed the number.


	4. Chapter 4

 

I

  
Roger had won US Open, again. His 13th Grand Slam and 5th consecutive US Open! Wow! Was there anyone in this era who could match that?

He should have been ecstatic, today. He was! It had been a tough year, and this one Slam was special. But, there were other things on his mind.

Roger was lying in his bed, just watching some stupid cookery show on mute, Martha something. He didn’t really care, it was just something to keep his mind occupied. Just watching her mix dough and create beautiful cakes was somehow soothing.

He didn’t want to think right now. And obviously he could not sleep. So, he just wanted to get through this night. Thankfully, he had an early morning flight home. He was planning to wake Mirka up, who was sound asleep beside him, rush her and leave for the airport 3 hours early. Mirka would probably kill him, but he was willing to take the chance. Afterall, airport was much safer than this hotel, right? Andy could still be here somewhere, he was not the kind of guy who rushed home; and Roger definitely didn’t want to run into him.

Past couple of days, Roger had kept thinking and thinking and…thinking some more. He had finally made a decision. And he planned to stick by it, no matter what. It was for the best, the right thing to do.

Hmm, those cup-cakes looked yummy. It was 2 in the morning, but Roger was getting hungry. Maybe he should go to the 24-hr coffee & cakes shop and treat himself to a healthy slice of rich chocolate cake or a delicious vanilla cheesecake, or maybe both…Afterall he deserved it. Besides, he really needed some console himself.

  
II

  
After losing to Federer, Novak had sought comfort in Andy’s arms, and ofcourse, Andy had given him just what he needed. Both had decided to spend the rest of the days together. Nova had planned to fly home on Monday, which had turned into Tuesday.

But Andy’s mind was going round and round, always coming back to the ‘kiss’. Even Nova couldn’t keep him occupied.

Andy knew this was ridiculous. It was just one stupid kiss. It didnt mean anything. Or did it? God, he was hopeless! Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew what was going to happen. But he didn’t want to acknowledge it.

He didn’t want that to happen. He was hoping for something else. He didn’t know if it was right or acceptable, but he just hoped…

Andy and Nova, though they had been spotted together many times, had kept their relationship as discreet as they could. However this time Andy had decided to see Nova off at the airport. They were both a little nervous about it, but they were ready to face consequences later. Maybe they would be able to pass this thing off as ‘best friends’ or something.

Andy had no idea what he wanted or what he was going to do. Giving up such a beautiful relationship for something that probably didn’t even exist, seemed like a stupid thing to do. Besides, he was determined to keep his promise to Mardy. This time he wanted to be sure and so, he was not going to make the first move.

  
III

  
“I’m gonna miss you, Andy.” As planned Andy had accompanied Novak to the airport, and they were saying their goodbyes in the car.

Novak’s face was so sincere, voice soft, drenched in affection and eyes full of trust as he looked at his lover. Andy wanted to kick himself for even thinking about ending this.

“Me too.” He placed a small kiss on Novak’s lips and they sat there for several minutes, with eyes closed, foreheads touching. Just letting the calm silence speak for them.

It was Andy who broke away first, sighing deeply, “Come, lets get you moving.” Both of them loaded up a trolley and were about to enter when Andy saw Roger and Mirka heaving up their bags. Roger was facing towards him, while he could see Mirka’s back.

As Roger had decided, he and Mirka had arrived at the airport almost three hours earlier than necessary. Mirka had bitched all through the ride.

Roger had not expected this, though. He was shocked when he had spotted Andy and Nova, he had actually thought that airport was the safest place. Hopefully, they wouldn’t spot him. No such luck though.

Andy had looked right at him and their eyes had met. Roger’s heart welled up with a surge of passion as he watched a range of emotions wash over Andy’s face. They both seemed to have been rooted to the spot, unable to break eye-contact.

“Oh, look its Roger!” Nova’s voice brought Andy back to the present. Nova was waving to the couple and Roger had to smile as he wriggled his fingers. Now Mirka too turned around.

Nova approached them, Andy in the trail, and said, “So, seems like our flights are at the same time.”

When Roger didn’t respond, Mirka said, “Seems like it.” She gave tight lipped smile, still trying to control her anger.

Both, Novak and Mirka, had not missed the way Andy and Roger were looking at each other, and they were getting a little uncomfortable.

“I must check in now, Andy.” Andy almost didn’t hear him, but he smiled at his lover and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, we must too.” It was Mirka this time. She started pushing the trolley forward, without even saying ‘bye’.

“Bye, Andy. I’ll call you.” He too started following Mirka, turning around to wave once at Andy.

Roger and Andy were left there standing alone. Roger swallowed hard and finally said, holding Andy’s gaze, “Goodbye, Andy.”

So much was being said in just those two words. No, ‘I’ll call you’ or ‘See ya’, just that.

A sad smile appeared on Andy’s face, “Goodbye, Roger.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is out to get what he wants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doha West Bay View - www.pbase.com/bmcmorrow/image/56789899

I

It had been three months, and Roger still couldn’t stop thinking about it. That sweet, luscious mouth, intense watery blue eyes, the cute laugh and witty comments had haunted his dreams like forever now. He knew it was just one kiss, one kiss, for God’s sake! One moment of weakness that was making him go insane.

Holiday season was supposed to be fun, dammit!  
  
It was his decision to not pursue this thing, his decision to forget it ever happened. Yeah, he was doing a fantastic job of that.

Ever since, he had not even talked to Mirka. Yeah, they had talked, infact, they had spent couple of days, very awkward days, in Valbella, where he kept avoiding Mirka as much as he could. So, they had not had a real conversation in months.

December had just started and his family was already here for Christmas, including his shrill-voiced Aunt. Roger was actually grateful because he really didn’t want to spend time with Mirka alone.

He could hear loud talk and bustle in the living room, where Mirka was trying invain to bring some order.

And, sitting in his bedroom, slumped on the bed holding his head in his hands, eyes closed, all Roger could think about was a certain cocky American.

Roger heard the knob turn and immediately straightened up, ran a hand over his face in an attempt to wipe away the stress lines and pasted a false smile as he saw Mirka enter and sit beside him.

“Are you Okay?”

Roger just nodded and smiled back.

Mirka took his hand, patting it softly, and nodded towards the living-room, “It is a little… überwältigend, hmm?”

Soft chuckle, “Ja..”

“Rogi, what’s wrong?”

“Nichts…”

“You want to tell me something?”

Roger snapped up to look Mirka in the eye, opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing came out. Finally, he swallowed and shook his head slowly, “Its just…I’m not playing my best and its… schwergefallen..”

“Hmmm…Rogi, I know, this was not your best year, but hey, you still won a Grand Slam. You are completely fit now. You are the Roger Federer, you can snatch back the No.1 spot anytime. Its going to be a fantastic 2009, I can just feel it.”

“Danke…”

“It’s just your profession, Rogi, don’t let it get to you. The chaos in that room, is what is actually important, ” she said pointing to the living room. She stood up and looked at Roger with a smile, “C’mon, freshen up a bit and then join us. You don’t want them to see you like this.”

Roger smiled back and nodded.

As she was leaving, Mirka had a heavy feeling in her heart. Roger always thought she was oblivious but that was not true. She knew Roger’s poor performance was not the actual reason. She didn’t know for a fact what was bothering Roger but there was something…maybe someone. Mirka had to grip her chest with her hands as she felt her heart clench. For the first time in her life, Mirka hoped, prayed, that she was wrong.

Roger saw Mirka leave and took several deep breaths. He knew this thing had gone on for a little too long. He needed to put an end to this, get over it, over him. He could not go on like this. He had to get it out of his system and the only way to do this was to talk to the source of all problems.

So he picked up his cell and dialed the number.

II

  
Andy was in Florida, preparing for the big Charity Weekend since past two days, now, and hardly had had any time to breathe. The hectic schedule was probably a deliberate effort to keep himself as busy as possible and not have any spare time to think.

He had broken up with Novak in Shanghai, saying that he needed some time alone. Nole had not looked surprised. Andy realized the boy had already guessed what was coming.

He had spent the first week or so of the off-season nursing his ankle all the while signing new Ad contracts and meeting with his sponsors and so on. And then he had completely plunged himself into the operations of Andy Roddick Foundation and other charity events, scheduling photo-shoots and attending Galas whenever he had couple of hours to spare.

Andy was getting dressed for another busy day when his phone rang. He looked at the ID, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. This was soooo not happening. What the hell did Roger want now, anyway?

He calmed himself and reluctantly answered.

Roger’s hands were shaking as he selected Andy’s number. He didn’t know if American would answer, part of him was almost hoping he wouldn’t. But he knew he had to do this. He felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he waited to get an answer.

“Helloo..?”, Andy’s voice was shaky. Roger could feel his tension over the line as he tried to say something nervously.

“Andy..Umm,its me..Roger.”

Ofcourse, Andy already knew that but he did his best to sound calm. “Hi..Whats up?”

Andy heard Roger sigh deeply and an unexpected shudder passed through him. “Umm..Andy, I..umm, Well, I just wanted to say…Happy Holidays!” Roger winced at his own…dorkiness. Happy Holidays? Well done, Roger. Real smooth for the most sophisticated tennis player on tour..

Andy frowned, “What do you want Roger?” He had not meant to be so harsh but he was never good at controlling his tongue.

Now that stung. But then he deserved it, didn’t he? Maybe…well no, actually..a little? God, Roger was really losing it.

Roger closed his eyes and composed himself, again, determined not to give up.

“Look Andy…I know we have been ..Okay, the thing is, we were good friends once…”

“Yes, once..”

“….and I miss that..”

“Really..? So, I should, what? Immediately forget everything and wish you Happy Holidays?..”

Roger winced at the tone. He should really have thought about what he was going to say before calling.

“Please, Andy. I don’t know what to say..”

Andy closed his eyes pressed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. Finally, the American decided to take pity on the other man. It was not like he didn’t miss all that, too. “We used to have great talks..”

“Yes! I mean…I lo..enjoyed talking to you so much. We were good friends, Andy.”

“Yeah, I miss that..”

“I’m sorry that we drifted apart like that.. I mean, it was months before the..” Roger trailed off, unable to decide if he should open the topic they had both deliberately avoided so far.

But Andy finished off, “….the kiss..”

“Andy, I..,” Roger’s voice was low, hesitant.

Andy was suddenly tired. He slumped down on the bed, sighed and rubbed his forehead. Silence was unnerving.

“Roger..”

Roger didn’t know how to explain everything he was feeling. He didn’t want to scare Andy off. Right now, he was only hoping that they both would atleast get back to speaking terms. Maybe then later..No no, don’t go there, Roger. Not right now..

“…I was exhausted, Andy. I just…You were right there. I don’t know what..I’m sorry..I don’t know what to say. Iumm…”

“I get it Roger. It was mistake. Yeah, I get it, okay?” Andy just snapped.

None of them spoke for what seemed like hours, both of them fidgeting and nervous. This time it was Andy who decided to make an effort. He really did miss just talking to Roger, anyway.

“Roger, what do you say we start afresh, clean slate, huh?”

Finally. Relief washed over the World No.2 as a soft smile creeped its way for the first time. Roger had never felt more hopeful.

“I would like that, really really like that.”

On the other end, Andy’s smile was almost audible.

  
III

  
“What are we doing Roger?”

They were sitting in the restaurant of the five-star hotel in Doha, having dinner after their fairly easy first round wins.

Andy and Roger had kept in touch during the past month, and after a couple of calls and nervous e-mails, they seemed to have revived their old friendly rhythm.

They had called each other on Christmas eve, wishing each other, but secretly just wanting to hear the other’s voice. It was Roger first and then Andy, thanks to different time zones.

When Andy had said, “I would love to see a white Christmas”, Roger had responded with a spontaneous, “I wish you were here, too.”

On New Year, Roger had called Andy first thing, even before kissing Mirka. But the moment he realized, he had hastily said goodbye and had gone to find her. Damage control, you know.

And now they were here, picking their food, and an uncomfortable silence between them.

Roger took a deep breath, “I think, we are having dinner...no?”

Andy just looked at him blankly and Roger just had to look away, knowing very well what the American was referring to. The sexual tension between them had not dissipated, throughout their so called ‘rejuvenated friendship’.

Suddenly Andy stood up, extended his hand, “Come on, I want to show you something.” He led Roger through the restaurant’s french doors and into the veranda.

He gestured in a dramatic way towards the view, “Beautiful, isn’t it?” They could see the unbelievable dazzling tall artistically structured buildings, designed specifically along the coast to resemble a necklace.

“Its amazing.”

“I think that’s the Sheraton,” Andy said, pointing the pyramid-like building to his right. “Do you know what that tall building is?”

When Roger just mumbled something like ‘no’ or ‘nah’, Andy turned to him meeting his eyes.  
  
“We should check out the West Bay, you know, when we have a couple of spare hours. It looks magnificent, doesn’t it? Maybe we can stay at some luxurious hotel there next time, or maybe just for couple of days this week, even. Huh, what do you think?”  
  
“Andy..”, Finally, Andy stopped talking and Roger suddenly became aware that they were just inches apart. Andy’s eyes glazed over with lust, mouth slightly open. He slid his hand gently into Roger’s thick wavy hair, fingers curling against his neck. Roger could feel his breath as their lips met.

The kiss was tender, leisurely as Andy efficiently pushed his tongue inside Roger’s mouth and slowly started exploring and tasting him. It was sweet like devil’s chocolate and yet felt so innocent, and...right. Roger had his eyes closed and felt like he was floating.

When they finally pulled back, Roger gasped and instantly moved away.

He rubbed his face, sighed deeply, “Andy…I..this cant happen again.”  
  
Andy raised an eyebrow, smirking. “This won’t happen again, Andy. This is wrong.”  
  
Andy just rolled his eyes and that just made him look cuter. Focus Roger, focus.

Roger asserted with as much firmness as he could muster, which was not much since he was still a bit dazed by the kiss. He was also really getting annoyed at Andy, who was not making it any easier, standing there all smug and teasing.

“Andy, just..just. This. Is. Not. Happening. Again. I’m with Mirka. I.uhh..love her.”

“Ahh..yes. Mirka. The beautiful, loyal, trusting…Mirka,” he deliberately drawled out the name.

“Don’t talk about her like that.”  
  
“Like what?”

“Like..like you want her..her gone.”  
  
“Wow, Rog. I knew you had many talents. But I had no idea reading minds was one.”

“Andy..,” Roger did his best to snarl, but it had somehow come out as a weak growl.

“You know, when you first called me, remember the I-miss-my-friend call? At first I had decided to truly try and be friends. But then I realized, I couldn’t do that, especially since I sensed the same desires in you. So, I vowed that I will lay everything out in the open, first chance I get.”

“Andy…” Andy raised a hand to stop Roger.

“So..here I am. But I respect your relationship with Mirka. I will not interfere. I value your friendship, Roger.”

He paused for the effect, “That is what I should say.”

Andy continued, “But I should tell you, I am a selfish and arrogant person. As much as I admire Mirka, I don’t, in the slightest, respect your relationship with her. And I will interfere every chance I get. I can see it even now,” Andy waved his hand from left to right, his head titled towards the sky, as if he was looking into the future, “we will meet again like this, at some luxurious hotel we share, maybe in Miami with its clear blue seas or .. enchanteur Pariii, making small talk. Then we will somehow find ourselves alone in a balcony just like this one, and I don’t think I need to tell you what will happen next.”

Ofcourse not, thought Roger but he didn’t need say it aloud.

Andy held Roger’s gaze firmly and the Swiss had to try really hard to shudder at the heat he saw there. Andy leaned forward and whispered, “I want you Roger, but I don’t share.”

Roger felt a chill run through his back. Damnit! Why did that have to seem so hot?

Andy stepped back, his eyes never leaving Roger’s, “Its all up to you Roger. I don’t want just your friendship. Call me when you decide what you want.”

Roger wanted to kiss Andy again, just so he could wipe that coy smile off his face. That smile was doing really inappropriate things to his body.

Andy said in a low sultry voice, “Don’t make me wait too long, huh Rog.” And with a quick peck on Roger’s cheek and a wicked wink, he strode off towards the elevators.

This time, it was Roger’s turn to stand rooted, numb on the spot.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mirka was sitting in the suite, TV tuned to some stupid channel, having her sixth drink, trying to stop thinking about Roger and Andy and tennis and campaigns and her mother, basically everything in the world.

She had given the best years of her life to this supposedly perfect man, only to be ditched for a man. A man, damnit! Well, she had not been ditched yet, Roger had not said anything, not yet, but still she just somehow knew it wasn’t going to be too long before…

After today’s match and press conference, Mirka had gone up to the room and waited for Roger. She was determined to celebrate her love’s victory in an appropriate manner. But Roger had been delayed almost fifteen minutes and she was getting anxious.

The moment he entered, Mirka had hugged Roger, standing on her toes and peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Im so proud Rog. This was the best you played…Oh God..”

Roger’s smile was genuine and pleasing. “Woah, woah, woah Mirka..slow down..”

“Im just sooo happy..”

Mirka had finally let go of Roger.. “Thankyou Mirka.” Roger’s eyes softened as he cupped her cheek. He swallowed, “Mir…you know I love you, right?” 

Mirka nodded. Yes, she knew Roger loved her, but somehow there was something missing. There always had been. It had just become a little too apparent lately.

They were teenagers when they first met and they started dating soon after. In the past several years the heat in their relationship had faded to almost nil and they had fallen into a convenient comfort state. 

Now that she was thinking about it, Mirka realized that the passion had probably not lasted for more than couple of years. But she was head-over-heels in love with Roger and he hadn’t complained, so they had stuck together. Mirka had later on taken up the role of Roger’s assistant, manager, friend and confidante and she was happy. Until, some arrogant American had come along… 

Roger thought that she didn’t know anything, that she had not sensed the tension between the two players, that she didn’t see how they looked at each other. Infact, so many times she had caught Roger staring at Andy when he thought no one was looking. This thing at become stronger during off-season. They called each other almost every night and Roger would take the phone some place secluded. Either the driveway, or the back-yard, or the terrace, or even just lock the door to his bedroom. 

After a long silent moment between them, Roger had gently patted her cheek, kissed her forehead and headed for the showers.

Roger came out about fifteen minutes later tying the plush white hotel bath-robe and started looking through his elegant casuals. His hair was wet and tousled, a thin dark patch was visible on his chest and Mirka couldn’t help but stare. She stood up and turned Roger around to face her. She looked up at him through her lashes started playing with his chest hair softly. It was her favourite thing. She had really missed it when he had to shave for some stupid photo-shoot.

“Do you want to go out …or should we order something in?” 

She could see apology on Roger’s face and her heart fell. 

“Mir..I’m having dinner with…a friend. Sorry.” 

“Oh.” She moved away, and slumped down onto the bed. 

“Mir..Im sorry. I didn’t…It was spontaneous. We had not planned…Sorry.”

Mirka shook her head and chuckled or snorted, or maybe a mix of both. “Its okay Rog. Its not like…”

“Yeah, tomorrow. I promise.” Roger smiled and all she could do was smile back. She watched as Roger carefully selected a light cappuccino cashmere sweater, after rejecting a few others, matching it with dark chocolate designer 100% virgin wool pants that hugged his hips like a second skin, and he really looked edible.

“With whom?”

Roger looked at her confused. “With whom are you having dinner?”

She tried her best to not sound suspicious or angry or mad, but she must have given away something because Roger’s voice was disappointed and kind of irritated when he sighed and said, “Its just Andy, Mirka.” And he was out of door.

Mirka laughed at the irony. Just Andy, huh? Roger had casually told her the one thing she had feared most.

Next morning she packed her bags and left.

 

It had taken all of seven minutes for Roger to be able to move. Andy had stunned him with his go-getter attitude. Roger should have known. The American always put in his everything to get what he wanted, may it be his matches, his charity work or even Ad campaigns…so why should this have to be any different. Yet, Roger had definitely not expected this.

He dragged his feet to the elevators and to his suite. When he entered, saw Mirka sprawled on the couch, sleeping, almost unconscious. He noticed an empty bottle of Vodka alongside an open but almost full one and sighed. Mirka preferred to get drunk very rarely, especially when she was looking to bury some sort pain or sorrow.

TV was on mute, tuned to some Chinese cookery show, where a petite woman was with heavy eye-liner was showing the complicated way to wrap wontons or something into shell-like shape. Roger couldn’t help but stare for a few minutes. Somehow, he had always found these shows to be very calming.

Roger turned to idiot-box off, stood there watching Mirka sleep, then sighed deeply before carefully draping a blanket over her. She was the woman who had been an integral part of his life for over ten years, now. This wasn’t fair to her. This was a wonderful and strong woman, who deserved much better. He would never be able to give her everything she needs.

The World No.2 took a deep breath and involuntarily shook his head. This relationship was not doing anyone any good. Change was scary, but it is also almost always inevitable. Roger had made his decision, and all night he was wide awake, hoping and praying that it was the right one.

Roger must have dozed off at some point, because he was awakened to the sound of doors and drawers opening and banging. He squinted his eyes and saw Mirka moving around, more like stomping around, holding a huge mug of steaming coffee in one hand.

When Roger was finally able to make sense of what was going on, he sat up abruptly.

“Mirka..?”

“I’m leaving, Roger, and don’t to dare stop me.” She glared at Roger, pure anger in her eyes.

“Mirka, what..?”

“I said, don’t Rog. Just don’t, okay. I don’t want to hear anything.” 

Roger realized it was best to not say anything, though he was not sure what was wrong. Mirka couldn’t have found out about him and Andy, right? He knew their relationship was at a..weird stage and that Mirka was frustrated and definitely confused, but this was really drastic, rather sudden. But then again, she seemed a little upset last night..so maybe it wasn’t so sudden. 

With a final glare thrown in Roger’s way, she left slamming the door hard behind her.

Two days later, Roger was back in his room after the match and press conference, just trying to process how his life was changing when his phone rang. Seeing the Id, Roger let out a sigh a relief.

“Mirka, I umm..Oh God Mirka, Iumm so sooorry. I don’t..”

“Roger stop!” 

“Sorry.”

Roger could almost hear Mirka thinking. He heard as she took several deep breaths and calmed herself.

“Firstly Roger, Congratulations.”

“Huh?”

“You made it into semis..?”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Roger, look I know there is something going on with you.”

“Mir, I..”

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Roger. We were teenagers when we started going out. Our relationship should have ended long back. I mean, I love you Rog, but we both deserve much better.”

“Mirka, I..So you are not mad?” 

“I know I left all angry and mad, but I have calmed down now. I realized that we both had fallen into a comfortable, convenient relationship. And we stuck together because nothing worthy came along. But now, you have found something that is worth it, right?”

“I don’t know, Mirka. I am..” 

“There is someone else, isn’t there, Rog?”

Roger didn’t know what to say. He swallowed hard, “I umm..”

“Roger please, don’t lie to me. Not now.”

“Yes, Mir. I think there is. I am not sure. I mean, I am so confused. What if it doesn’t work out? What if, this person is expecting something else. I am so scared. And most of all, I hurt you. And then what if it turns out that it was all for nothing? What then?”

“Roger, change is never easy. Besides, what we had was meant to be doomed. Somewhere in my heart, I knew this day would come sooner or later. You are a wonderful person Roger. And yes, I’m hurt, but then not because of something you did. Afterall, you cant help who you fall in love with now, can.”

Roger was not sure who she was talking about, him falling in love with someone else or the fact that she was hurt because she loved him. He guessed, it was little of both.

“You are amazing, Mirka. I don’t know what I would have done without you. Mirka..I..I still want us to be friends..?”

Roger heard her sigh, “Oh Rog, give me some time okay. I mean, I care about you. If nothing else, we have always been there for each other. Its just, I need some space to myself. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I understand. Thankyou for being so great about this.”

“So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to talk to this…person?”

“I don’t know. Its complicated and scary.”

“Roger, you deserve to be happy. And if you think this person is the one, then you should go for it. Don’t let anything stupid stop it. C’mon, you are the Roger Federer, you can do whatever you want!”

Roger chuckled. He noticed how Mirka kept saying ‘person’ instead of girl. Maybe it was just because he said it, but maybe she was way smarter than he thought.

“Look Roger, all I am saying is that you need to do this. You understand me? For once in your life, Roger, just do something for yourself. And one last piece of advice: stop running, Rog. Just stop, okay?”

Mirka hung up and Roger slumped down on the bed, staring at the phone. He needed to take control, because his life was about to change forever, now.


	7. Chapter 7

Mirka was sitting in the suite, TV tuned to some stupid channel, having her sixth drink, trying to stop thinking about Roger and Andy and tennis and campaigns and her mother, basically everything in the world.

She had given the best years of her life to this supposedly perfect man, only to be ditched for a man. A man, damnit! Well, she had not been ditched yet, Roger had not said anything, not yet, but still she just somehow knew it wasn’t going to be too long before…

After today’s match and press conference, Mirka had gone up to the room and waited for Roger. She was determined to celebrate her love’s victory in an appropriate manner. But Roger had been delayed almost fifteen minutes and she was getting anxious.

The moment he entered, Mirka had hugged Roger, standing on her toes and peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Im so proud Rog. This was the best you played…Oh God..”

Roger’s smile was genuine and pleasing. “Woah, woah, woah Mirka..slow down..”

“Im just sooo happy..”

Mirka had finally let go of Roger.. “Thankyou Mirka.” Roger’s eyes softened as he cupped her cheek. He swallowed, “Mir…you know I love you, right?” 

Mirka nodded. Yes, she knew Roger loved her, but somehow there was something missing. There always had been. It had just become a little too apparent lately.

They were teenagers when they first met and they started dating soon after. In the past several years the heat in their relationship had faded to almost nil and they had fallen into a convenient comfort state. 

Now that she was thinking about it, Mirka realized that the passion had probably not lasted for more than couple of years. But she was head-over-heels in love with Roger and he hadn’t complained, so they had stuck together. Mirka had later on taken up the role of Roger’s assistant, manager, friend and confidante and she was happy. Until, some arrogant American had come along… 

Roger thought that she didn’t know anything, that she had not sensed the tension between the two players, that she didn’t see how they looked at each other. Infact, so many times she had caught Roger staring at Andy when he thought no one was looking. This thing at become stronger during off-season. They called each other almost every night and Roger would take the phone some place secluded. Either the driveway, or the back-yard, or the terrace, or even just lock the door to his bedroom. 

After a long silent moment between them, Roger had gently patted her cheek, kissed her forehead and headed for the showers.

Roger came out about fifteen minutes later tying the plush white hotel bath-robe and started looking through his elegant casuals. His hair was wet and tousled, a thin dark patch was visible on his chest and Mirka couldn’t help but stare. She stood up and turned Roger around to face her. She looked up at him through her lashes started playing with his chest hair softly. It was her favourite thing. She had really missed it when he had to shave for some stupid photo-shoot.

“Do you want to go out …or should we order something in?” 

She could see apology on Roger’s face and her heart fell. 

“Mir..I’m having dinner with…a friend. Sorry.” 

“Oh.” She moved away, and slumped down onto the bed. 

“Mir..Im sorry. I didn’t…It was spontaneous. We had not planned…Sorry.”

Mirka shook her head and chuckled or snorted, or maybe a mix of both. “Its okay Rog. Its not like…”

“Yeah, tomorrow. I promise.” Roger smiled and all she could do was smile back. She watched as Roger carefully selected a light cappuccino cashmere sweater, after rejecting a few others, matching it with dark chocolate designer 100% virgin wool pants that hugged his hips like a second skin, and he really looked edible.

“With whom?”

Roger looked at her confused. “With whom are you having dinner?”

She tried her best to not sound suspicious or angry or mad, but she must have given away something because Roger’s voice was disappointed and kind of irritated when he sighed and said, “Its just Andy, Mirka.” And he was out of door.

Mirka laughed at the irony. Just Andy, huh? Roger had casually told her the one thing she had feared most.

Next morning she packed her bags and left.

 

It had taken all of seven minutes for Roger to be able to move. Andy had stunned him with his go-getter attitude. Roger should have known. The American always put in his everything to get what he wanted, may it be his matches, his charity work or even Ad campaigns…so why should this have to be any different. Yet, Roger had definitely not expected this.

He dragged his feet to the elevators and to his suite. When he entered, saw Mirka sprawled on the couch, sleeping, almost unconscious. He noticed an empty bottle of Vodka alongside an open but almost full one and sighed. Mirka preferred to get drunk very rarely, especially when she was looking to bury some sort pain or sorrow.

TV was on mute, tuned to some Chinese cookery show, where a petite woman was with heavy eye-liner was showing the complicated way to wrap wontons or something into shell-like shape. Roger couldn’t help but stare for a few minutes. Somehow, he had always found these shows to be very calming.

Roger turned to idiot-box off, stood there watching Mirka sleep, then sighed deeply before carefully draping a blanket over her. She was the woman who had been an integral part of his life for over ten years, now. This wasn’t fair to her. This was a wonderful and strong woman, who deserved much better. He would never be able to give her everything she needs.

The World No.2 took a deep breath and involuntarily shook his head. This relationship was not doing anyone any good. Change was scary, but it is also almost always inevitable. Roger had made his decision, and all night he was wide awake, hoping and praying that it was the right one.

Roger must have dozed off at some point, because he was awakened to the sound of doors and drawers opening and banging. He squinted his eyes and saw Mirka moving around, more like stomping around, holding a huge mug of steaming coffee in one hand.

When Roger was finally able to make sense of what was going on, he sat up abruptly.

“Mirka..?”

“I’m leaving, Roger, and don’t to dare stop me.” She glared at Roger, pure anger in her eyes.

“Mirka, what..?”

“I said, don’t Rog. Just don’t, okay. I don’t want to hear anything.” 

Roger realized it was best to not say anything, though he was not sure what was wrong. Mirka couldn’t have found out about him and Andy, right? He knew their relationship was at a..weird stage and that Mirka was frustrated and definitely confused, but this was really drastic, rather sudden. But then again, she seemed a little upset last night..so maybe it wasn’t so sudden. 

With a final glare thrown in Roger’s way, she left slamming the door hard behind her.

Two days later, Roger was back in his room after the match and press conference, just trying to process how his life was changing when his phone rang. Seeing the Id, Roger let out a sigh a relief.

“Mirka, I umm..Oh God Mirka, Iumm so sooorry. I don’t..”

“Roger stop!” 

“Sorry.”

Roger could almost hear Mirka thinking. He heard as she took several deep breaths and calmed herself.

“Firstly Roger, Congratulations.”

“Huh?”

“You made it into semis..?”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Roger, look I know there is something going on with you.”

“Mir, I..”

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Roger. We were teenagers when we started going out. Our relationship should have ended long back. I mean, I love you Rog, but we both deserve much better.”

“Mirka, I..So you are not mad?” 

“I know I left all angry and mad, but I have calmed down now. I realized that we both had fallen into a comfortable, convenient relationship. And we stuck together because nothing worthy came along. But now, you have found something that is worth it, right?”

“I don’t know, Mirka. I am..” 

“There is someone else, isn’t there, Rog?”

Roger didn’t know what to say. He swallowed hard, “I umm..”

“Roger please, don’t lie to me. Not now.”

“Yes, Mir. I think there is. I am not sure. I mean, I am so confused. What if it doesn’t work out? What if, this person is expecting something else. I am so scared. And most of all, I hurt you. And then what if it turns out that it was all for nothing? What then?”

“Roger, change is never easy. Besides, what we had was meant to be doomed. Somewhere in my heart, I knew this day would come sooner or later. You are a wonderful person Roger. And yes, I’m hurt, but then not because of something you did. Afterall, you cant help who you fall in love with now, can.”

Roger was not sure who she was talking about, him falling in love with someone else or the fact that she was hurt because she loved him. He guessed, it was little of both.

“You are amazing, Mirka. I don’t know what I would have done without you. Mirka..I..I still want us to be friends..?”

Roger heard her sigh, “Oh Rog, give me some time okay. I mean, I care about you. If nothing else, we have always been there for each other. Its just, I need some space to myself. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I understand. Thankyou for being so great about this.”

“So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to talk to this…person?”

“I don’t know. Its complicated and scary.”

“Roger, you deserve to be happy. And if you think this person is the one, then you should go for it. Don’t let anything stupid stop it. C’mon, you are the Roger Federer, you can do whatever you want!”

Roger chuckled. He noticed how Mirka kept saying ‘person’ instead of girl. Maybe it was just because he said it, but maybe she was way smarter than he thought.

“Look Roger, all I am saying is that you need to do this. You understand me? For once in your life, Roger, just do something for yourself. And one last piece of advice: stop running, Rog. Just stop, okay?”

Mirka hung up and Roger slumped down on the bed, staring at the phone. He needed to take control, because his life was about to change forever, now.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Andy’s first match at the Australian Open, the first Grand Slam of the year. He felt good, confident. He scanned the crowd, slowly taking in his box and did a double take. He rubbed his eyes and stared, then blinked, and stared some more. Right there, just above his box was Roger, wearing a black baseball cap and a dark grey slightly oversized hoodie, and he was smiling…at him. And, wow, was that a wave? The movement was almost negligible, just small shake with two fingers, and anyone who was not looking carefully would have missed. But Andy was looking, shocked into staring was more like it.

Somewhere along the way, they had tossed, Andy had supposedly won and decided to serve. It was all a blur to him. The players started warming up but Andy kept thinking about the one Man in the audience.

What the hell was Roger doing here watching a match of his once-upon-a-time rival? Hoping that the media would miss him was definitely asking for a little too much. Roger should have known that. Ofcourse, he did. Roger was a Pro, more like legend, and he definitely knew how much trouble this little stunt of his could cause them both.

Besides, why the hell was Roger here in the first place? It was not like they were… The Swiss had not called Andy once after their 'friendly dinner' in Doha. So it was pretty clear..

Andy started hitting the balls harder and harder until they almost burned a hole in the opposite fence.

When it was time, he gulped down two bottles of water and poured one over his head. Match had not even begun and already he had to cool down. Damn, Roger always ruins everything for him!

He needed to calm down, focus on the match. Afterall, he would provide for a great laugh if he crashed in the first round. Andy closed his eyes, took several long deep breaths and stood up to face his opponent, determined. He avoided looking towards his box the whole time.

Andy had won. The scores were pretty one-sided, but only he knew how hard he had worked to stay focused. And now as he headed for the showers, his mind was once again filled with thousands of questions as all the feelings came back. 

He was about to open his locker to get his shampoo, when he suddenly found himself backed against it, two strong arms pinning him in place, as soft pair of lips crushed against his fiercely. It took Andy a moment to respond to the sweet demanding tongue, but then he took control and kissed back hungrily.

A few moments later, Andy stopped, pushed Roger away putting firm hands on his chest. 

“Stop..Roger. Sto…sto.stop..” 

“Annddy..,” and was that whining? 

“What was that? And why the hell were you sitting in the audience for my match, huh? God, Roger, players don’t do that. What were you thinking? And what if somebody had walked in on us here? What then, hmh?..” Andy was mad, his tone menacing more than scared. 

“Andy..I..” 

Andy waited expectantly, “I…what?”

“Its just..you looked soooo hoott on the court, all flushed and pumped up, focused. I couldn’t resist.” Roger kept looking through his lashes at Andy, and the American could swear he saw a slight pout. But then, Roger Federer didn’t pout now, did he? 

Andy pushed Roger away gently and moved away. It was all he could do to not give in to this adorable Federer that was currently standing before of him.

He sighed deeply, “Roger you know the deal. This is not happening. I refuse to be your dirty little secret.”

“Yeah, about that. Mirka and I broke up….in Doha itself.”

Andy just stood there gaping, opened his mouth a couple of time before forming a perfect ‘o’, “Oh..”

“Yeah..”

“You didn’t call..earlier.”

“Well, I needed some time to myself. C’mon Andy, its just been like ten days.”

Andy nodded, “Was it ugly?...I know you two have known each for long time..”

“Nah, it was weird, not ugly..but you know. We both knew it wasn’t working, but I guess neither of us had any real reason to change anything..until now.” Roger held Andy’s gaze firmly.

“Look Roger, its probably my fault. I mean, I should have made it clear. We are public figures, our every move is watched. If we do this, its not going to be easy.”

“I know Andy. I’m not stupid. I thought about everything. I know its going to be difficult Andy. I mean look at us, you are Andy Roddick and I’m Roger Federer. What could be more complicated than that.”

Andy chuckled softly and moved closer, placed his hands on Roger’s chest and nodded, “So what now?”

Roger smiled, “You know, when I talked to Mirka after she left, she gave me some advice. She’s good at it, you know? And I’m going to follow it.”

He paused and leaned closer and whispered, “I am not running away anymore.” 

Andy’s answering smile was blinding.


End file.
